Duldee
Duldee was a Chain with the ability to bind and control her victims physically and, on occasion, mentally through the use of Duldum. For more than 100 years, Duldee had a Contract with Noise, who was considered to be an anomaly among the Baskerville Clan because she was not human, but also lacked some defining qualities of true Baskervilles. For this reason, Noise was unable to control Duldee, and was often possessed by her and forced to go off on violent rampages--resulting in Noise's confinement from the outside world prior to the Tragedy of Sablier. When it came to Duldee's attention that her Contract with Noise was literally breaking Noise's heart, Duldee took to creating numerous incarnations of Duldum within Noise called The Echoes as the years went by, in an attempt to protect Noise's heart and prevent further breakage. Eventually, Noise had lost enough of her true self that she began to act on what she believed was right without concerning herself with the consequences that her actions could have. As a result, Noise's heart reached it's pinnacle of destruction, and so Duldee decided to take matters into her own hands. Knowing that Vincent Nightray had the greatest hold over Noise, Duldee attempted to take control of Noise and force her to kill Vincent in order to stop him from destroying Noise's heart, without comprehending that such an act could have done so in itself. Refusing to let Duldee do as she pleased with Noise, the latest incarnation of Duldum within Noise, Echo, fought for Noise's heart against Duldee within Noise's subconscious. In the end, Echo managed to kill Duldee and restore Noise's heart for a short time, as both Echo and Noise would also die from the irreversible damage that had been done. Description Appearance Initially, Duldee simply appears as a giant woman with pale skin and pure, white hair, with her body suspended by numerous links of chains. Duldee's face also appeared to be somewhat reminiscent of a porcelain mask, emotionless and seemingly perfect even though a blindfold was strapped over top of the eyes for said mask. The blindfold also appears to match the corset that Duldee is tightly bound to through leather straps, although her skin is still rather exposed through various spaces in the corset's design that lead down the very center of Duldee's torso and in two pockets along Duldee's sides. Finally, Duldee's legs appear to be wrapped in a fabric of sorts that is also carefully and tightly bound with more leather straps and thereby rendering Duldee completely immobile. Indeed Duldee was more of a prisoner to her Contractor than most Chains were; as she's created the Echoes within Noise's subconscious in order to preserve Noise's heart, sacrificing her own freedom in order to do so. Most recently however, as Noise's heart continued to crack from all heartbreak she'd endured, Duldee took advantage of the opportunity at hand and forces Noise to the brink of destruction. This allowed Duldee to start to free herself from her bonds, her mask cracking and falling off to reveal Duldee's true face: empty dark voids for eyes and a jagged mouth full of sharp teeth. Unfortunately for Duldee, her new found freedom was cut short by Echo, leading to Duldee's neutralization, however it's as of yet unknown whether or not this means that Duldee is bound once again. For the most part Duldee's appearance in the Pandora Hearts Anime is identical to her regular counterpart. However, rather than having a mask, Duldee's face is her own, allowing her to move her mouth as she pleased and even scream when she was cast out of Gilbert by Alice during Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Personality Much like other Chains, Duldee is primal and selfish in nature, loving nothing more than spreading chaos and anarchy without an apparent goal. What Duldee does desire however is a body of her own, which is why she took to possessing Noise in the first days of their Contract. Unfortunately, as a result of Noise's existence as an aberration among the Baskervilles, Noise's heart began to break, deteriorating Noise's own memories and even her will, prompting Duldee to intervene. Though Duldee created the special grouping of Duldums in Noise called Echoes, thereby putting a limit on her own freedom and binding her powers, it's likely that Duldee only did so to satisfy her own interests rather than doing it for Noise; knowing that she'd be back where she started if she lost her Contractor. This also still allowed Noise's heart to crack, meaning that Duldee could still potentially one day take ownership of Noise's body should the cracks continue to grow. All the while, Noise took to imitating Duldee and Vincent's own personalities, making more of another one of Duldee's marionettes. In her bound form, Duldee followed Noise's orders as a Chain should, only truly interacting when an incarnation of Echo would grow to develop a will of her own and attempt to defy Duldee's plans in an attempt to restore Noise's heart to its former glory. Duldee would constantly cast out these Echoes into a "disposal zone" in Noise's subconscious so that they wouldn't be able to obstruct her goals, only to give life to a new Echo, one which would begin her life as a compliant and soulless soldier for Duldee to manipulate. When the time finally came for Noise's heart to break, Duldee wasted no time in breaking free of her bonds in order to ensnare her Contractor so that she could push Noise to kill Vincent; which would shatter what remained of Noise's fragile heart and allow Duldee to take Noise's body as her own. This shows that Duldee cares for no one but herself, though her manipulative and deviant personality ultimately proves to be no match against he own creation, resulting in her defeat. History Shortly after a teenage girl was accepted by the Droplets of Lights and guided to Sablier to join the Baskerville Clan, she formed a Contract with Duldee, as all Baskervilles were meant to have Chains to act as companions who fought alongside them in battle and acted to protect them throughout their entire lives. Duldee's Contractor was considered an aberration among the Baskervilles however, as she lacked the proper qualities to control any power of the Abyss. This meant that Duldee could take advantage of her Contractor's weakness by often times possessing her and going off on violent rampages to satisfy her own blood lust. This prompted Oswald, the acting Glen Baskerville at the time, to take action by isolating Duldee's Contractor in a room in the basement of the Baskerville estate for her own good. Duldee's actions took a toll on her Contractor's heart, and so Duldee's Contractor's heart began to crack under the pressure placed on it. In order to preserve her Contractor's heart for the time being, Duldee placed an incarnation of Duldum within her Contractor's subconscious. This incarnation of Duldum would come to be known as "Echo" by her Contractor, and was meant to be used to both protect Duldee's Contractor's heart and allow Duldee to indirectly possess her Contractor whenever it seemed as though her mind was going to collapse; all while Duldee's own abilities were bound. However, with the damage that had already been done, Duldee's Contractor had lost all her memories regarding her name and origins, leaving her depressed and distraught. Eventually, Duldee's Contractor meets another Baskerville name Vincent, who visited with her briefly before he has to leave. Three days later, Vincent returned, only to discover that the girl he'd come to know wasn't herself, rather she was being possessed by an early incarnation of Echo, who helped Vincent understand the situation at hand concerning Duldee and her Contractor. This Echo also sent Duldee to tether Vincent with her strings, and while Duldee is sometimes unable to infiltrate a target's mind with an incarnation of Duldum due to the strength of their will, Duldee found herself unable to even take physical control of Vincent. As such a thing was unheard of, Echo questioned whether Vincent was immune to Duldee's power because of his existence as a Child of Ill Omen, which prompted outrage in Vincent, who then ordered Echo to switch places with Duldee's Contractor. Echo did as she was told, leaving Duldee's Contractor confused and depressed over her apparent weakness. Vincent provides Duldee's Contractor with a new identity as "Noise" (based off of the awful noises she made whenever she cried), assuring Noise that since they were considered to be aberrations, then they can be normal in each other's eyes, providing Noise with a sense of hope. After the Tragedy of Sablier, Noise's heart continued to crack, resulting in the loss of some of the pieces. Echo would collect these fragments and take them into herself for safe keeping until the day when they could be returned to Noise once again. Unfortunately, without these fragments, Noise was left to imitate Duldee and Vincent's personalities in order to fill the void that had been made; all while Echo attempted to rise up against Duldee when Noise's heart provided her with a will of her own. As a result of the Echo's disobedience, Duldee cast her into a "disposal zone" within Noise's subconscious, where the Echo would be broken apart but still used to preserve what remained of Noise's heart. With the old Echo gone, Duldee would create a new incarnation of Echo, only to have her fall to the same effect as her predecessors because of the will she developed. This cycle of creation and decomposition was seemingly endless, though Duldee continued to create more and more Echoes in order to further her intentions for Noise. Approximately 100 years after the Tragedy of Sablier, Duldee created another new incarnation of The Echoes, who proved to be the most promising of The Echoes because of how much longer she seemed to last. Even though she had the fragments of Noise's heart within her, Echo seemed completely unaffected by them, and so instead she was simply empty, compliant, obedient, and without a will of her own, the ideal Echo in Duldee's eyes. At an unspecified point, Noise managed to escape the Abyss and rejoin the Baskervilles, finding that more than 100 years had passed since the Tragedy of Sablier had taken place and that the Baskervilles have aligned themselves with the leader of the Nightray Dukedom, Duke Bernard Nightray, while they fly under the radar in the ruins of Sablier. By now, Noise's original persona was displaced into The Echoes, and so Noise's personality was more so a copy of Duldee's own personality. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc With the Coming of Age Ceremony for an heir to the Vessalius Dukedom, Oz Vessalius on rise, Xai Vessalius approaches Bernard and has him put Xai in contact with the Baskervilles. Xai tells Noise and her colleagues of a child prophesied to have a connection to the Intention of the Abyss that puts the world in peril should he continue to exist, who Xai believes is Oz. As such, the Baskervilles agree to help Xai drop Oz into the Abyss, and send Noise and two other Baskervilles with him in order to accomplish their goal. After the Baskervilles' arrival in Reveil, Duldee takes control of Noise once again and stalks Oz, Gilbert and Ada Vessalius. Once Gil is alone, Duldee swoops in behind him and compliments his formal wear for the Coming of Age Ceremony, as she wraps Noise's cloak around Gil and ensnares him with her strings. Duldee successfully gains control of both Gil's body and soul as she plants an incarnation of Duldum within him. Duldum wastes no time and puts on Gil's formal wear, twirling gleefully as he asks Duldee if his new clothes make him look like a prince. Agreeing that the outfit suits Duldum, Duldee asks how he's adjusting to Gil's body, which prompts Duldum to explain that even though the perspective is regrettably low, the mobility of his body is great, which is ideal. Then wrapping herself around Duldum, Duldee suggests that they carry on to the Coming of Age Ceremony, so that they can give Oz the greatest blessing imaginable. Once Duldum has settled at his post in the Ceremony, Duldee steps back and allows Noise to take the reigns once again. Noise controls Duldum with Duldee from outside the church where the Ceremony is being held, waiting for the confirmation they desire alongside Xai and her two colleagues. Knowing that Noise has never been able to fully control Duldee, Xai is wary, but Noise assures him that everything is under control. Together, they wait until the Ceremony is underway, where the silent clock tower that stopped during the Tragedy of Sablier progresses again for the first time in more than 100 years; stopping time. The Baskervilles descend on the scene, with Noise having Duldee control Duldum into holding down Oz and stabbing him in the shoulder, thereby producing "blood drawn by a friend" in order for Duldum to play the role of the accuser in Xai's Ceremony of Judgement. With the blood, Xai has Gryphon open The Path so that they can drop Oz into the Abyss. Unfortunately, the smell of Oz's blood intrigues Duldee, who (through Duldum) notes that Oz's blood isn't like the blood of other humans. Thirsty for more, Duldee attempts to have Duldum stab Oz in the heart and kill him, only to have Alice intervene when she uses the power of B-Rabbit to force Duldum out of Gil's body. Though Duldee's connection to Gil has been lost, her purpose was accomplished anyway, and so Noise makes a point of joining Xai in his fight against Alice. Unexpectedly, Gil regains control of his body and wakes to find Xai attempting to rid the world of Oz. Believing that Xai was trying to hurt Gil, Oz reaches for a nearby sword and charges, intent on unknowingly killing his father. After a strike of lightning reveals Xai's identity to Gil, he steps in front of Xai to stop Oz, only to take Oz's sword across his chest instead. With Oz in shock, Alice laughs over the pain and suffering of the situation, allowing Xai to banish her back to the Abyss while she's distracted. The chaos now at bay, Xai proceeds to summon Gryphon and drop Oz into the Abyss for his sin of existing, while Noise hold's Oz in place. Afterwards, Noise flees the area alongside Xai and her colleagues while time resumes, leaving the guests at the Ceremony confused. Working With Pandora Arc Ten years later, Noise hears of Oz's return from the Abyss and decides to return to the church where he'd been originally cast into the Abyss. Upon arrival, Noise is confronted by the numerous Pandora members who had been stationed there. Immediately, Noise summons Duldee and has her apply Duldum to all of the Pandora members and fully make them Duldee's marionettes. With the Pandora members under her control, Noise asks if it's indeed true that Oz escaped the Abyss, which the Pandora members confirm - knowing that Oz will return to the church. Just as planned, Gilbert (known as Raven) returns to the church, initially not realizing that the Pandora members around him are being controlled by Duldum. With no other choice, Raven is forced to kill all of the Pandora members, severing Duldee's connection to them. For this, Noise laughs and calls Raven cruel and ruthless, though Raven insists that he won't play the role in Noise's puppet show. Raven shoots at Noise, leading Noise to realize that he's still angry about how she had Duldum hurt Oz with his body ten years before. Just then, Oz and Alice burst through the doors of the church, as they'd heard the shots fired by Raven earlier. Raven calls Oz a fool and urges him to leave while he still can. Noise however relishes in Raven's concern and fully summons Duldee to take control of Raven. Duldee then plants Duldum within Raven's mind, prompting Noise to introduce Oz and Alice to her Chain, explaining that she'd come to celebrate Oz's escape from the Abyss after ten years. To get things moving along, Noise also reveals Raven's true identity as Gil to Oz; explaining to him that he emerged from the Abyss ten years later because the Abyss is a dimension where time is out of order. Noise claims that she intends on dropping Oz back into the Abyss, sending Gilbert after Oz while under Duldum's control. Duldum uses Gil's body to slap Oz, whilst Duldee plants Duldum in another Pandora member and has him pin Alice to the ground. Soon enough, Duldum has Gil grab Oz by the neck and slam him into the ground, intent on giving Oz a taste of the pain Gil suffered the last ten years. When he can't get through to Gil, Oz opens Gil's shirt and sees the scar from where he slashed Gil with a sword during the Coming of Age Ceremony. Oz, finally able to accept everything lets go of Gil, leading Duldum to aim Gil's gun at Oz. Oz questions if Gil resents him for everything that's happened, aiming Gil's gun at his face and claiming that he'd be fine with death because of how he'd hurt Gil. This manages to break through Duldee's hold over Gil and so Gil shoots Noise in the shoulder instead of shooting Oz. After seeing that Gil can now overpower Duldee, Noise retreats, though she vows to return. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Duldee doesn't see action again for quite some time because of the injury that Noise received from Gilbert. However, this changes when one of Vincent's valets reports back to Vincent that Alice and Xerxes Break had been kidnapped by Cheshire. Seeing this as an opportunity, Vincent sends Echo to kidnap Sharon Rainsworth. Immediately afterward, Noise takes control and summons Duldee in-full to plant an extension of Duldum in Sharon and allow Noise to have complete control over Sharon Rainsworth's body. Duldee then has Duldum force Sharon to summon Equus to retrieve Alice and Oz from Cheshire's Dimension, but leave Gilbert and Break behind. Equus drops Alice and Oz in the middle of a meeting between the Four Great Dukes at Pandora's Headquarters, as Vincent knew that Gil would have to use Raven to save himself and Break from being destroyed alongside Cheshire's Dimension. This removes the seal Raven held on Alice's power, thereby reverting her to her B-Rabbit form. Chaos follows shortly afterward as Bernard accuses Oz and Alice of attempting to assassinate the Four Great Dukes. With Pandora in an uproar, Duldee is put to use one last time, having Duldum send Vincent to Pandora as well through Equus. After this, Duldee's powers aren't needed anymore, and so she fades back into Noise, whilst Noise allows Echo to take over once again so that she can administer poison to both herself and Sharon to further Vincent's plans. Sablier Arc Vincent has Noise continue to rest after the ordeal in Cheshire's Dimension. Although, Noise is awoken from her slumber after Echo returns to the Nightray estate, having received a hit of residual power from B-Rabbit after standing too close to Oz when his Incuse progressed. Vincent has Noise trade places with Echo, as she's of more use to him than Echo is at the moment, as Vincent wants to send Noise to Sablier in his place. Noise complies and journeys to Sablier alongside Lottie, the two descending into The Hole upon arrival, only to find Elliot Nightray and his valet, Leo during their descent. Lottie commends Elliot on his ability to see through the illusions cast by the power of the Abyss, as she has the Residents of The Hole surround them. With the two distracted, Noise calls upon Duldee to ensnare Leo with her strings. As Leo has a strong will, it makes it impossible for Duldum to take control of his mind. Unfortunately for Elliot, Duldee's strings can still take effect, and so Duldee forces Leo to aim his gun at Elliot and shoot, though the bullet only grazes Elliot's left cheek. Lottie manages to take hold of Elliot, explaining to him that she and Noise can't allow them to go further into The Hole, as Oz, Alice and Gilbert are already ahead of them and being preoccupied by their own memories being projected by the powers of the Abyss. When Noise hears that Gilbert is one of the people further down in The Hole she loses focus and attempts to go after him, only to be stopped by Lottie. Lottie then admits that although she would rather not harm a child of the Nightray Dukedom, but her hands are tied, and so she sends the Residents of The Hole after Elliot and Leo. Suddenly, an explosion echoes throughout The Hole, which is followed by the murder of several Residents of The Hole. Then, Duldee's strings holding Leo under Noise's control are cut, as is the rope Lottie had been holding Elliot with, forcing Duldee's presence to fade back into Noise. Xerxes Break reveals himself to the two Baskervilles, leading to Noise being impaled by Break's sword and ultimately their defeat as Elliot and Leo make their escape. Later, Noise is returned to Vincent and begins to heal the wounds inflicted by Break. Jack's Intention Arc Vincent doesn't allow Noise to see any action after she was attacked by Break in Sablier. It's not until after Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony turned into a disaster in the form of The Feast (thanks to Isla Yura and his Cult) that Noise made her reappearance. Both Vincent and Noise disappear from the public eye for a few days after The Feast because of their connection to the Baskervilles. Three days after The Feast, Vincent and Noise return to the Nightray estate, Vincent having Noise summon Duldee and plant more of Duldum in the Pandora members stationed there. With Duldee controlling the Pandora members, Vincent and Noise could utilize the Nightray estate as their 'safe house' for the time being, with Vincent having Noise remain in the mansion while he met with Bernard. Vincent would later return with Leo, having learned that Leo is meant to inherit the title of Glen Baskerville from Bernard prior to assassinating him. After Leo accepts his role as Glen Baskerville, Vincent takes him to Sablier to formally introduce him as Glen to the Baskervilles and form an Illegal Contract with Jabberwock. At some point during this time, Vincent also had Noise switch places with Echo once again, though it's unknown what became of the Pandora members Duldee had complete control of. Swan Song Arc Noise forcibly takes control of her body from Echo when she decides to attempt killing Oz, only to fail and fatally wound Oscar Vessalius instead. Noise accepts the pain she causes Oz by killing Oscar as a consolation prize for a brief moment, though it's not long before Noise decides she's going to continue pursuing her goal of murdering Oz. Noise decides that she wants to go to Sablier, and so she knocks Ada Vessalius unconscious and kidnaps her as leverage. Noise arrives in the grand hall shortly after Break, Sharon and Sheryl Rainsworth regained use of their Chains and fought back against the Baskervilles. When Break attempts to attack, Noise reveals her hostage and threatens to kill her if Break comes any closer. Ada's presence draws Xai out, which Noise wasn't sure would actually work because of Xai's coldness toward Oz. Immediately after Xai reveals himself, Noise has Duldee ensnare Xai in her strings so that she can forcibly have Xai summon Gryphon. Noise loads Ada onto Gryphon's back and reveals that she intends on seeing Vincent once more in Sablier, having Xai take Gryphon through a nearby window after picking up Lottie, Lily and Dug. Duldee's control over Xai manages to hold strong, as Duldee forces Xai to take Noise to Sablier. However, after encountering something in the sky over Sablier, Gryphon is sent off-track and is forced to drop everyone into the streets of Sablier below. Whether or not Xai is still under Duldee's control has yet to be seen. Xai does eventually escape Duldee's control but is wounded in the process after Oz fought Noise and The Cook in rescuing Ada. With her defeat, Noise's heart began to grow weary, once again cracking and allowing Duldee to reign free, thus prompting Noise to bruise all along her body. Duldee escapes some of her binds and then tangles Noise in her threads, allowing her to completely control Noise by whispering suggestions in her ear alongside Duldee's physical element of control. Duldee forces Noise to journey into the broken Courtroom Dimension that Jury generated, attacking Reim, Sharon, Lottie, Dug and Lily when they obstruct her path to the Baskerville Door to the Abyss. Eventually, Duldee forces Noise through the Door, where she journeys back through time and is dropped into the time of the Tragedy of Sablier. With Noise completely at her mercy, Duldee has Noise immediately begin her search for Vincent in Sablier; all while attempting to get Echo on her side within Noise's subconscious. Echo asks what Duldee intends on doing with Noise, with Duldee explaining that Noise is completely spent and that because of this, their original Contractor, who's heart they'd tried so hard to protect, no longer exists. Thus, Duldee decides that, even though they weren't given the body by Noise, it shouldn't be a problem for Echo to work alongside her in order to receive it. Frightened by Duldee's claims, Echo asks if she's right to assume that Duldee intends on taking over Noise's body completely; a question which Duldee avoids with a smile as she directs Noise into the room where Vincent, Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Oswald, Cheshire and Jabberwock are fighting. Ecstatic, Duldee laughs at her triumphs over Noise, though as she notices a horrified Echo, Duldee attempts to justify to her that her actions aren't unprovoked, as Noise lacks the will to act as their Contractor anymore. As such, Noise couldn't control Duldee anymore, making it easier to manipulate her so that Noise becomes more like one of her marionettes rather than a human. However, Echo outright refuses to help Duldee, stating that she won't allow Duldee to purposefully influence Noise's heart any longer. Frustrated with Echo's disobedience, Duldee demands that Echo explain herself, wondering what happened to Echo because by saying things like that she sounds almost like a human. Laughing, Duldee commends Echo because she's the oldest incarnation of Duldum, but rationalizes that Echo must have been broken somewhere along the line just like those before her. Submerging Echo in the waters of Noise's subconscious, casts Echo into a "disposal zone", admitting that Echo had worked so very hard during their time together and promising to become great friends with Echo's replacement. (To Be Concluded!) Powers and Abilities Marionette - The only known ability that Duldee possesses is the ability to take control of her targets both mentally and physically. To begin with, Duldee simply wraps thin strings around the appendages of her targets to gain control of their physical bodies. This often causes Duldee's targets to panic and struggle, leading to them further tangling themselves in Duldee's strings, which in-turn only makes Duldee's hold on her target's stronger. By controlling people's bodies, Duldee can force them to fire weapons against their wills, or even summon and control their Chains if she so desires. Duldee can also infiltrate people's minds by planting an extension of her power, Duldum, within as a split personality. Duldum acts as a servant to Duldee and will do whatever she commands, allowing Duldee to have complete control of her targets; as Duldum's presence will block out the target's original will. Unfortunately, Duldee's marionette ability is limited. This means that a person with a strong enough will of their own can resist Duldee's placement of Duldum within their subconscious. However, this doesn't mean that an individual capable of resisting Duldum will escape Duldee's strings. Additionally, very few people are capable of resisting both Duldee's strings and her placement of Duldum within their subconscious (e.g. Vincent Nightray). Duldee's hold over someone can also be severed on occasion. This was shown at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony when B-Rabbit's power cast Duldum out of Gilbert's subconscious, as well as in Sablier when Break cut Duldee's strings with his sword. Gallery Card Five.jpg|Card Five, a Chain from Pandora Hearts One Shot, who's powers are similar to Duldum's Ch34 Noise.jpg Pandora members controlled.jpg|Pandora Members, under Duldee and Duldum's control, attack Gil Gil controlled by doldum.jpg|Duldee binds Gil once again 96 - Duldee Noise.jpg|Noise, completely at Duldee's mercy as an effect of her mind's collapse 96 - Noise Duldee.jpg|Duldee intent on fully possessing Noise 97 - Duldee Noise.jpg|Duldee forces Noise to seek out and kill Vincent in order to shatter Noise's heart 97 - Echo Duldum Duldee.jpg|Duldee reminds Echo of her origins 97 - Duldee Noise Echo.jpg|Frustrated, Duldee attacks Echo 97 - Duldee Echo.jpg|Echo, bound completely by Duldee 97 - Echo Duldee.jpg|Breaking free, Echo battles Duldee for Noise's heart 97 - Duldee.jpg|Duldee's defeat Appearances Trivia *The inspiration for Duldee's name, comes from the characters of Tweedledee from Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *After Duldee uses her marionette ability to take control of someone, that individual's every movement will make a clattering noise similar to an old-style marionette. *The original concept of controlling her victims with the 'marionette' ability originally belonged to another Chain named The Card of Fives in Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts One-Shot. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Baskervilles Category:Abyss Category:Deceased